eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Prestige AA Hi, looking through all the AA stuff i found that we miss all the new and shiny Prestige AA (Crafter stuff is missing as well i think). As you did the Heroic stuff so nicely and i think i cant do it, would you maybe take a look at it and take care of the basic setup?--Xinturaia (talk) 13:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's on my todo list, i want to add the focus effects too that you can pick every 9 levels. i started some time ago with Coercer AAs and i think i gonna add the prestige there too since you can see it ingame in the nearly same way. -- 12:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::sounds great, thx for the effort. if you need any help with screenshots or else, just let me know. but i need detailed instructions ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 08:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ornate Crate of Goods Hi Chillispike! I finally have over 500 crit chance and was able to pick this up yesterday. I just noticed this stub page (Ornate Crate of Goods) and realized why you made the rename edit on my wikify page. I didn't have time to mess with it since the group was on a short break. It appears that there are eight zones listed on the stub page with a potential of four drop types (chain, leather, etc) per zone. That's 32 *Ornate Crate of Goods* that would require a zone and type identifier. I'll be happy to refine the stub page if we can come to a consensus on the naming nomenclature. Do we have to put this up for a vote or how does it work? The way it appears to me, there are two logical ways to name them: # By zone + by type = Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Chain) # By type + by zone = Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - Nexus Core) and then set up the stub page either by zone: Nexus Core: *Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Chain) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Leather) *''etc...'' High Keep: *Ornate Crate of Goods (High Keep - Chain) *Ornate Crate of Goods (High Keep - Leather) *''etc...'' ' ''or by type:' '''Chain Armor:' *Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - Nexus Core) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - High Keep) *''etc...'' Leather Armor: *Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather - Nexus Core) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather - High Keep) *''etc...'' How do we proceed? Thanks for your help!! 15:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :first of all my intention was to make it pop up somehow and i figured that's a good way to don't mess it up to much :If i would be looking after it then i would rather look be type then by Zone :considerung that the Crate of Goods com also from Heroic instance and are Arcane or Potent then it makes it even harder to name them Correctly :I'll try to take a look at the NPC for normal Quests since you can see the name of the Crate there too. as far as i remember the name was something like "Crate of Goods (Cloth)" or so :So maybe we should even think of "Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather) - High Keep Solo" and "Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather) - High Keep" :I would try to take a look at the Heroic ones and define a naming pattern there, so it's easier to find a Naming Pattern for the solo ones. :the good thing is that the DD rewards the same as the normal Mission for the zone :-- 15:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Since I'm pretty new to, and unfamiliar with, the Vesspyr Isle zone and instances, I'll defer to your judgement. I like the lead stub page since it can serve as a central location for those crates and all their iterations. I was also unaware of the arcane and potent varieties. That puts a third layer of complexity to the naming. ::From my perspective I was going to say that the *obtain* field could be used to distinguish between the solo and heroic instances but that would only be valid if the crates included the same equipment. Are the stats and equipment different between instances? ::Do you happen to have a list of the crates, their zones and the itemlinks? If so I could start studying them and assisting in getting this lined out. 16:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes there is a difference, you can only get Cryptic gear from solo instance (T1), Arcane Gear from the Group Instances within Vesspyr Islands and Potent Gear from the Temple of Veeshan Group Instances. :::The crates from the Group Instances are "rather easy" to get looked over, because they don't drop from the last named there you need to pick up a Quest for it at Falinpool, the npc that looks like a wyvern has the normal quests and you can see all the crates each zone there. :::I'll try to get a list together, but may takes 3 days till i find the time to do it :::-- 16:35, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks much! No worries about time, take ALL you need! I'm currently working on a bunch of RfG and replacement recipe books and each one is taking quite some time with the associated research... I also have plenty to keep me busy for the foreseeable future in the redlinks! Thanks for the info and assistance. Have a great day! 18:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... I went to Falinpol today and picked up quests from Onerind Fe'Dhar (Wyvern - Dungeon missions), Anex (Drakota - Daily missions) and Veehzz the Bloodwing (Droag - Weekly missions) and the only rewards I see are Draconic Etyma. Where can I see the crates as reward items? EDIT -''' Sorry! I just found them. I'll start getting a list put together. 18:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Armor Crates Hi Chilli! I went through the quest givers in Falinpol and found that the quest reward crates are all named '''Crate of Xxxx Armor (where Xxxx = Chain, Cloth, Leather and Plate). See the list at User:Paceyourself/Sandbox2. The *arcane* and *potent* specifiers aren't named on the actual crate - but only indicate the items contained within. The crate that started this discussion is an Ornate Crate of Goods which appears to be a drop only item as opposed to being a quest reward... This is getting confusing. Do you foresee a stub page for the Ornate Crate... drop items and then a separate stub page for the Crate of Xxxx... quest rewards? 19:12, May 1, 2014 (UTC) EDIT -''' After looking at the differences between the "Ornate" drops and the "Crate of" quest rewards, it appears that the drop crates contain equipment other than armor (runes, bracelets, rings, etc) and the quest rewards are the armor and weapon items. This may make a difference... 19:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Recent edit Hi Chilli, I saw your (Rl Ding) edit... Happy Birthday!!! 14:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) hi Chillispike Hi Chillspike ^_^ I wanted to know where I can find out what is the best points to add and how to build them or allocate them for my character ... i try and it seems to do it automatically ? also do I choose just one tree or what ...lol i am so confused ? TY for any help you can give me. ( 15:06, August 8, 2014 (UTC)) :who where what? May contact me ingame on Sanji :)-- 00:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Need your input Hi Chilli! Can you weigh in on the armor set image placement? We've achieved some consensus at the bottom of this post. Once we're all in agreement I'll start incorporating it into my articles and edits. Thank you! 18:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Nah man you are right. I messed up the name =( Thank you for fixing it! =D WillamMT (talk) 01:33, August 10, 2014 (UTC)WillamMT Monster race question Hey boss. I'm planning to get to work on the monsters in The Forsaken City, but there's something I wanted to ask about before I start writing articles. All the ghost-looking enemies in the zone? Ghost mastery attack doesn't work on them, and according to Zam they're not flagged as ghosts. Yet they drop ghost L&L bits. According to Zam, the only unusual thing they're flagged as is "phantasmal," and "phantasmal" seems to be one of those weird flags that doesn't mean anything in particular. I was leaning towards making a race page for Phantom - I didn't want to call them Ghosts since ghost mastery attacks don't work on them - but I thought I'd ask before doing anything. Jeff (talk· ) 21:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good question, i'm not to sure about every class all the time as well, so i just do them by the look even it's not 100% correct. :Let's see about "splitting" :*Ghost looks like Ghost drop L&L and Master Strikes works on them :*Phantom looks like Ghost drop L&L but Master Strikes doesn't works on them :*But what with Mobs that look like Ghosts, don't drop L&L but Master Strike works on them? :Hmm looks like a lot of work to verify each and every :/ :Tbh i would just call em Ghosts, and if the master strike is relevant for that mob in some way it's possible to add a note :-- 22:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Part of the issue is, from what I've seen, "Race" isn't a single field that each creature has one of. Instead, they're more like optional flags that put the mobs in certain groups... e.g., "Ghost" means it'll take hits from L&L abilities, but there are other race flags that will cause it to drop Ghost L&L items even though it won't be able to be hit by the ability. Like Chilli says, I'd just go with what makes the most sense given what you know. If the L&L doesn't work, I'd call it a phantom since it's not a true "Ghost" per se, but honestly calling it a ghost is just as acceptable since it is dropping the parts and it physically appears to be a ghost. When SOE muddles the distinction like that, there's not much we can do unless we complicate what we show, and that is stymied by the lack of census data for mobs; that similar kind of data is what ZAM used to get and is how they have all those weird, multiple races on mobs they had data for. --lordebon (talk) 15:48, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Velium Tempest Hi Chilli, How do we handle an equipment effect like '''Velium Tempest? I had two of them pop up today and they don't follow the regular pattern of number differences between levels. Example 1 - Velium Tempest II Example 2 - Velium Tempest IV Velium Tempest II doesn't have the line item: *Decreases Mitigation of target encounter vs elemental damage by XXXX and the last two lines: *If adorned on the same item, this effect will not stack with itself. *Cannot be modified except by direct means. Do we need to create two different ? One for II and one for IV? (and a separate one for I, III, V, etc?) 22:27, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Done ;) :I did it with some coding, the comment lines are needed to make the look right :-- 18:32, September 7, 2014 (UTC) '' ::Wow! You're awesome! Thank you! 15:40, September 8, 2014 (UTC) trouble signing up how do you sign up I dont see an option to sign up Felric1971 :at the top right you should see a link called Signup 12:34, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Loc template accepting ingame loc style Heyas, is there a way that the template could accept the ingame comma-separated style? Converting coords like 1,2,3 to 1|2|3 is quite cumbersome ;-) and it should be possible to automate that imo --Alinor (talk) 14:11, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'll see if i find a way .. i think the POI does it allready that way -- 16:12, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Something like }|,||}}}} should work, at least according to the official mediawiki help files, but for some reason it doesn't... I tried with User:Alinor/Template:loc w/o luck :( :::It will be more like },|,|1}}| },|,|2}}| },|,|3}}|uid= }}} but i need to think about a way to catch missing loc information, when someone writes or :::-- 11:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) AoM instance names Hi Chilli, do we really want to have a separate page for each incarnation of the AoM instances (solo, AS, heroic1, heroic2, raid) when the inhabitants are basically all the same and only difference is that they are stronger and require more attention to their script? --Alinor (talk) 13:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :not only the "script" is different, they also have a thier own reset timer and because of that fact we do sperate the instances. :Thinking of it .. some quests need be done in the solo instance and some in the heroic version of the instance -- 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) What about the nameds itself, it seems in ToV we followed different paths, for example Purtog (solo+heroic on one page) or Grendish the Betrayer (no heroic page, page title basically wrong) or Welkus, Guardian of Wurms (Advanced Solo). I see three options: * One page for every named to keep things separated with one disambig page like Gudre Blackhand pointing to the various incarnations of the dude. However many pages means that many edits have to be done and I am afraid in the end nothing is maintained or only half which is almost as bad. Additionally it hasn't been done consistently before anyways and again here we have the problem, that the strat might differ only little in the various instances of the castle. I could imagine that one kind sould adds the strat to one page but not to the other pages which does not help anyone. The second option would workaround this problem: * One page per named for example like Purtog or The Vathsis. (ugly imo) * Then again, with regard to the strat, despite there is a strat policy, it was never enforced and is not lived as far as I can see. Personally I like the "strat in form of a walkthrough" on the zone page better. Again, here it helps not to split the zones into various pages depending on difficulty. The walkthru could be on the disambig page though --Alinor (talk) 09:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :I did yesterday the "first" instance for the Shattered Sea Timeline and i noticed that not every named is in every Version of the Instances (Solo-Heroic) mostly. :in the caverns solo the first named is the one on the right the named that calls the flying adds and later on you just have to fight to the top and click a thingi there. at the last mob just dps adds spawn ( in the solo version) :In the heroic version is the first named one on the left that has a kinda nasty knockback and then comes the named on the right with the flying adds. Later on you have to fight to the top and click the thingi but after that you have to fight the encounter of 3 (warrior, healer and rooted dps). At the last named are dps adds and Healer adds spawning and he get's real nasty if you get his count up to 10. :So from what i see each version has different strats .. mostly just a little bit more complex but in some versions you also have to fight more if not different nameds :-- 09:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Collections I have a list of all collections and some of the rewards. i am not doing great with trying to update these. could u help? :Hi, sure let me take a look first .. :The expansion/patch is called "Altar of Malice" not "Alter of Malice" :The "category" in the template should be same like ingame, when you look at your Journal you'll see the collection items and below a line with "Category: name" that name should go here as far as i see are the collections from Altar of Malice all in the "Category: Altar of Malice" :We use "short terms" for the Reward types you can see an overview at here, make sure you allways use "rwdtype1". In case a Collection has more rewards use rwdtype2, rwdtype3 and rwdtype4 :As far as i saw the most collections in Altar of Malice reward a house item, a collection item, 3 Far Seas Ferrin so the lines should look like: rwdtype1 = House| rwdtype2 = Collection| rwdtype3 = Currency| :Oh and the rewards should start with * to get the look right :i went ahead and updated Foregone Artifacts you can see the changes here :If you have more questions please don't hesitate to ask :-- 09:49, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I have a list of collections that need to be inputted but i am having issues doing so, is there anywhere i can post this complete list and have someone input for me? Thanks Diskahyz--Diskahyz (talk) 06:28, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure who :/ :if you want to share the information of the collections you collected please go to Forum:Planning Forum pick a name like "AoM collections" and click on "Add new Topic" right next to it. In the new just add the information you got in the new post. :-- 09:33, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Hi there. I'm new to editing EQ2 Wiki pages and in figuring things out made some duplicate photo posts that need deleting! They are , and . Furthermore if I've goofed on the templates of the four pages I did tonight let me know and I'll make sure I do things correctly the next go-around as I'd like to contribute more in the future. Thanks so much! Isella (talk) 08:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hellos! thank you for your recent edits and since you asked i took a closer look :) :i checked Simple Roll of Fabric acording to the screenshot and itemlink the item is called "simple roll of fabric" i moved it to simple roll of fabric :since wikia thinks that articles have to start with a uppercase Char the item said "Simple roll of fabric", so i added the altname "simple roll of fabric" to get it right. :then i moved the File:Simple-Roll-of-Fabric.png to File:simple roll of fabric.png and removed the iname from the article (not really needed if the image as the same name as the image) : i left "Simple-Roll-of-Fabric-Screenshot.png" as it is, a better name would be "simple roll of fabric (Visible).png", because screenshot is a little bit to general no worries it's not totaly wrong i left it as it was. :ok now .. the desc is not complete so i added the following description : desc =This item can be placed in any house type. This is a roll of finely woven fabric with a traditional Halas pattern.| :About the parameters: idesc is the description of the examine window (iname); idesc2 is the description of the preview window (iname2); desc is the description of the item, but when you use it the text "This item can be placed in any house type." get's overwriten so have to write that one as well if you wanna add a desc like "This is a roll of finely woven fabric with a traditional Halas pattern." :About the icons :We try to not name them after the item because more then 1 item uses the same icon so File:Icon Fabric Bolt Handcrafted.png would be better suited with a name like "Icon Fabric Bolt 01 (Uncommon).png", since handcrafted and uncommon items have the same background and there are maybe more fabric bolts. :Don't worry it's not "that" wrong. :) :Basics: please match the upper/lower case in game of the item. name the image after the item not a "-" instead of blank. Try to name the icons after something existing. :for items that need be removed please place on top of the article so we take a look easier into it. If you request a rename of an image please place on top of the article :-- 16:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah thank you so much! I'm already flubbing on file names so the rename code is coming in handy. Thanks again for all of the information! :) ::Isella (talk) 08:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Template Check Hey Chilli! I wanted to make sure that I've got the following things done correctly as the equipment template wasn't letting me match exactly what was in my in-game screenshot. They are Truth Extractor, Questioner's Gem, Cultist Robes, and Illusory Arasai Effigy. The template mainly asked for levels of the equipment which there are none. I want to make sure they're in the right categories too since they're kind of both equipment but also quest items. If there's a better way to do items like this let me know! Isella (talk) 03:18, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yes you got it right and there is a way to hide that kind of information :) :Use "-" as level to hide the level information, i updated all with it and on Cultist Robes i made mitigation with "-" aswell to hide the mitigation :-- 13:04, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Stub Question Got another question here! For things like collection quest pages, when is does a stub page not become a stub? Sort of wondering same for the wikify pages. If the quest rewards are still missing but say the names of the shinies are all there does that still require the stub/wikify tag? Or is that complete enough not to need one? Just asking to check accuracy on some pages I'm following to make sure they're all correct. Thanks so much! Isella (talk) 09:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :let me answer the other way around kinda :A stub of a collection would be when you only know the name of the collection and that it can be found in zone XY :Wikify is needed, when .. :.. it's just a simpel write down of a quest, an item or an Collection but no template used :.. a Template got loaded but the parameters needed for it are not or used to less used :.. just a image is loaded, but no template or further information :Wikify is not needed, when :.. the template says "xx missing" :.. the rewards are missing, better if you place on it :.. the next step of a quest is missing, better if you place on it :.. name of a npc, loc or just a simple information is missing, better if you place or on it :-- 13:43, March 3, 2015 (UTC) New Category Hi again! In editing Tides of War I discovered the collection reward category for Ethereal collection rewards doesn't exist! I set up what could be a starter category page for it but looks like the powers of an admin are needed to put that kind of thing into effect since it has an effect on all of the collection reward pages that would give out Ethereal rewards. Hopefully I didn't flub here since there does seem to be a need for that category. Isella (talk) 08:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :done -- 18:48, March 8, 2015 (UTC) The Fabled Pedestal of Sky Sir: Excuse me Please: I would like to address the recent edit to Barakah of the Day. I just last night did venture into The Fabled Pedestal of Sky, which was initially denied to me due having mentored down to 65, with the Statement "One has to be level 90 to enter." There was no option displayed to enter any other instance of The Pedestal of Sky. Upon speaking with the Servant there-in, the two dragons aggro'd at level 103 (I being restored to 95). Would it not be considered confusing to have a level 64 dragon indicated there-in, yet be denied to those under level 90? Please help me understand if there are any gaps in my knowledge. Thank you kindly for your time. Ceyarrecks aka Christopher A. Hunt. p.s. also, I am unsure if this is the best means to contact you in, so forgive me if this is in error or there is a better way I have yet to learn of. --Ceyarrecks (talk) 22:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :First of dropping a message on my or the admins talk page is the best way :) :about the zone and you edit. :there are 2 versions of the zone "The Pedestal of Sky" and "The Fabled Pedestal of Sky". Both are raid zones. the "non" fabled is the original from the first expansion Desert of Flames, the level cap was 60 at the time. The Fabled one is a revamped version of the old one meaned for level 90 to 95. :For the Pedestal of Sky is everyone needs the items to access it which drop from the servant in there as far as i remember. not 100% sure i'll look it up :-- 22:57, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I remembered/looked up now. ::Capturing Day and Night is the access quest for The Pedestal of Sky and the Servant drops one "Scale of the Master" (which every member will need) to access The Djinn Master's Prism. ::The Fabled Pedestal of Sky and The Fabled Djinn Master's Prism only require to be level 90+ to enter. ::-- 12:59, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Sir: Thank you for the information. One more critical piece of information I am lacking, which I have been seeing also lacking across the Internet, that being, does these two dragons drop the coveted "a Silver Dragon Scale" and/or "a Golden Dragon Scale"? --13:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Ceyarrecks (talk)Ceyarrecks aka Christopher A. Hunt. :Hi Ceyarrecks, just call me Chilli :) :Nope they don't drop that :A Silver Dragon scale is from Keeper of Silence in the Poets Palace :The "a Golden Dragon Scale" is the Scale of the Sun from the Keeper of Silence in the Poets Palace :Both information are found Capturing Day and Night on the quest as well :-- 18:33, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Altar of Malice information I was attempting to contribute Altar of Malice information, but after starting a Mission page that was missing, everything else I looked at was locked. I have three lore and legends in my task window that aren't complete or are missing; Allu'thoa, Awakened Aerakyn and Urzarach. I was also going to add name/loc to the weekly mission NPC. Sakshale (talk) 00:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Please check Far Seas Ferrin Mission System that's where i started a write down. Npc for the quests should be there with name and location -- 17:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Why do timeline quest npc links still show up red it's currently 4:30 AM over here and I'm about to go to bed, please excuse me trying to keep this brief, or it has been covered before; point me at the correct reply place. Why do timeline quest npc links still show up red, despite me just having created the page? i.e. from for example. KatTales (talk) 11:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :fixed. sometimes the articles need a "blank" edit (edit and save without changeing anything), to force it to check it. The server does that automatically once a day. -- 16:34, June 22, 2015 (UTC)